


Smooth

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [23]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkara tries out a new procedure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1594929#t1594929).

It was a new experience, spreading the shaving cream on his legs, but Linkara was curious, so he tried it anyway.

The razor stung a bit at first, but he soon grew used to that, cutting away the thick hair into the bathroom sink. Once done, he took the towel and rubbed away the remaining cream, leaving his legs bare and white.

They looked really pretty that way.

He had looked up some tips and they had recommended using lotion afterwards, so he reached for the bottle and spread it liberally over his legs. It did soothe the burn a bit, and once finished, he ran a hand over his legs.

Perfect.

He grabbed a pair of shorts and pulled them on, wanting his legs to be on display for now. They were pretty, and it had taken a lot of care to get them this smooth. He didn’t bother with a shirt. He knew he would lose it soon enough.

He sauntered back to the bedroom, where Spoony sat on the bed, looking bored, though his eyebrows shot up with interest once he saw what Linkara was wearing and what it revealed. “Well, that’s new,” he commented.

Linkara smiled and went to the bed, leaning on the headboard with his legs outstretched. “Yeah,” he said. “Figured it would be worth trying.” He ran a hand down one leg in the sexiest way he could. “Go ahead.”

Spoony sat by his legs, running his hands over the soft white skin. It felt incredible, and he was content to just sit there, petting Linkara’s legs, kissing them occasionally, secretly glad to be rid of all the hair that had always covered them.

“You should definitely do this more often,” he said.

Linkara raised his eyebrows. “You should definitely try it out.”

Spoony hummed contentedly, leaning in to kiss Linkara’s inner thigh. “I’ll keep it in mind,” he said.

They fell asleep like that, Linkara laid out on the bed, Spoony at his feet. Even in his sleep, Spoony’s hands kept running up and down Linkara’s silky legs, leaving them both very happy.


End file.
